Rue's death from her POV
by Dora Finsh
Summary: Err, title says it all. Rated T because it's The Hunger Games and death.


A/N: What I wrote is written like this, actual quotes from the book are written like this and things which happened in the book, but are in Rue's POV are written _like this. _I hope you like it!

* * *

I hope our plan works and I hope we'll get their supplies blown up. I just hope Katniss knows what she's doing, but I shouldn't worry so much; she's a hunter, a survivor. She is really wise. Now, all I have to do is hide. This is easy, I've been doing that for the past 5 years of my life: hiding from my abusive father, hiding from my siblings, hiding from everyone. That is the way I became so skilled with climbing trees. Trees are one of the best places to hide. No one can see you, and not even rain can touch you, mostly. Trees are like my second home. I climb high up into the closest tree. Now, I'm safe. I just have to wait for the signal. I whistle the four notes, waiting for a response, but instead I hear a _boom_! But not a cannon boom. That must've been their supplies blown up. At least, I hope it was. After a few minutes, I whistle the 4 note tune we set as a signal. The Mockingjays start singing it and I hope it gets to Katniss in time and she finds me. I got distracted by a boy, down. It's the District 1 boy, Marvel I think his name was. I hear Katniss' tune too, so that means she's okay. He passes after he puts something on the ground, but I can't see it under the leaves. Accidentally, I fall off the tree and land on leaves. I scream in pain, my legs feeling numb. Eventually, I fall down and I get wrapped in a net...

"Katniss! Katniss!"

"Rue!" _she shouts back, so I know she's near. _

I try to unwrap myself, but it's no use. If I only had a knife! But, unfortunately, I can't. I can't do anything but wait for her to save me, but I can't help it. I feel so weak, even though I know I've always been like this.

"Rue! I'm coming!" _she continues._

_She enters the clearing. I only have time to reach my hand through the mesh and say her name before the spear enters my body. The boy from District 1's spear. _I should've known he wasn't gone and that he knew I was there. _Before I knew it, Katniss' arrow was in his neck and he was laying dead. He drowned in his own blood. She screams "_Are there more? Are there more?_" and I say "No" several times, but I guess she couldn't hear me. _The explosion must've done some damage to her ears. _I was rolled to my side, my body curved around the spear. _"I am going to die like this. Here, helpless, tied in a net" I tell myself. _However, Katniss shove Marvel away and pulled out her knife, freeing me from the net. I reach my hand out and she clutches it._

"You blew up the food?_" I whisper, _like I'm unable to make proper sounds.

"Every last bit,_" she says._

Now, I know how dying feels, and strangely, I feel like... I don't know. It feels good, but it doesn't. That's strange, isn't it?

"You have to win._" I say, _this time able to pronounce the words properly.

"I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now._" she promises. I hear a cannon, most likely for the boy from District 1._

"Don't go._" I tighten the grip on her arm. _I want her to stay here with me, to be here for me.

"Course not. Staying right here,_" she says. She moves in closer to me, pulling my head into her lap._

"Sing,_" I say._

This is my last wish. I want her to sing me a song, any song. I want to know I died as a child going to sleep. With his mother at his side, singing a lullaby. This, however, is me, with the best motherly figure I've ever had by my side, singing a song, lullaby or not. _Then, she begins:_

Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_  
_And when they open, the sun will rise.

I feel like I'm holding my breath, though I know I'm not. This is how it feels when you lose your life. Still, I manage to inhale and exhale hesitantly a little more, to hear Katniss' angelic voice singing to me.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm

I try to keep my eyes open, to hear the whole song, but I know I can't. No matter how much I try, I will not live long enough to hear the whole melody.

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you.

I see nothing. Nothing but a bright light. I walk towards it, feeling safety. _Then, my eyes flutter shut._


End file.
